


I'll keep you save

by Eccho_Valkyria



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drunk Inquisitor, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Trauma, dorian has to rescue him, drinking with the bull, fen'an is too proud to give up, lavi regrets her life choices, pavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccho_Valkyria/pseuds/Eccho_Valkyria
Summary: Fen'an Lavellan knew it was bad idea to get into a drinking contest with the Iron Bull, but he had a reputation to lose. It's onto Dorian to get the drunk Inquisitor back into his quarters unharmed and has to find out, that the reasons behind his weird behavior are deeper rooted as he thought at first.





	I'll keep you save

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Pavellan fluff/angst!  
> If you want to know more about my Inquisitor Fen'an Lavellan and/or his sister Lavi, check out my blog https://thiswasnotscripted.tumblr.com/ where you can find more about them and ask them questions.  
> Have fun!

Fen'an had known, that it was a bad idea, even before he accepted.

They did come back from Emprise du Lion this afternoon, where they had fought Red Templars, froze off their feet and managed to ditch the many dragons that had made this area their new home. All their caution had been useless in the end; one of these huge reptiles had blocked their path and the fight had been inevitable.

While Fen'an had been glad to come out of the fight alive, the Iron Bull had been pumped. Proudly he had carried the massive skull back to Skyhold and even the fact that he h would have to give his trophy to Helisma, so she could examine it, couldn't bring him down. Spontaneously he did invite the whole party into the tavern under the pretext that the alcohol would surely warm up their frozen bones.

Fen'an had known, that it was a bad idea. But now he was here with the Iron Bull, between them to mugs filled with a beverage that tasted like kerosene, and regretted his decisions.

Lavi and Sera did gave up long ago. While Lavi still tried to sit upright and probably promised herself never to drink again, Sera already lay under the table, snoring peacefully.

„Hey Boss, you're giving up?“, asked Bull grinning and was greatly entertained by the hard-drinking Inquisitor. The elf smiled deviously.

„Never.“

He felt hot, sick and the world had started to spin around him minutes ago, but he would have never admitted that. Not before the qunari would declare his defeat and would admit that he wasn't able to drink the Inquisitor under the table.

Reluctantly he reached for the mug in front of him and chugged down the bitter liquid, which the qunari dared to call alcohol. Bull did the same and reached for the now almost emptied bottle.

„You know, it's no shame to give up now.“, he tried again. „You are an elf after all, and elves are known to be quiet the lightweights.“

Fen'an shook his head and tried to cover up a cough.

„This may be true, but this is about honor!“, he said and frowned. The alcohol burnt in his throat ad gave him a voice of a chain smoker. Heroically he lifted his fist. „I am the Inquisitor and I have a reputation to lose.“

„As you say, Boss.“, Bull laughed and refilled the mugs. They had emptied the bottle now and Bull was almost relieved. He didn't know how much longer the stubborn elf would be able to sit upright.

Fen'an emptied the mug one last time and Bull did the same.

„Ha!“, Fen'an shouted triumphantly and leaped up. For a moment it looked like he would fall backwards over the bench behind him, but he caught himself and pressed his hands into his hips. „The bottle is empty, I am still standing... you owe me 20 Sovereigns.“

Bull looked up to him and smiled amused. He had to give him that, the elf could hold his liquor. When he had tried that stuff the first time, it had needed less to knock him out. Fen'an seemed satisfied with his victory and didn't noticed the person, that had just entered the room. Dorian had been searching for the Inquisitor for quiet awhile now and seemed to be relieved to have finally found him.

„There you are!“, he said and came closer. „And I feared, I had to search whole Skyhold for you... Are you okay? You look pale...“

„Dorian, we talked about this.“, Fen'an reminded him and smiled fondly. „If I go out in the sun, I reflect its light. That's just my natural skin tone.“

The mage wasn't convinced and reached for Fen'ans chin.

„Your eyes are all glassy.“, he murmured and felt his forehead. „Either you are feverish or you just drank too much.”

Fen'an grinned and took Dorians hands off his face. He held one of them to calm the mage and gestured into the direction of the table.

“Bull just lost 20 Sovereigns, after he betted that he could drink me under the table.”, he explained proudly and beamed at the mage. Dorian grimaced though when he saw the empty bottle.

“Did you drink a whole bottle of that?”, he asked shocked and shot Bull a judging look. He knew this brew too well and was honestly surprised that nobody died of it yet. “Are you insane?”

“Well, actually that was the second...”, Fen'an wanted to say, but quickly continued, before Dorian could scold him further. “ I am fine. You see? Still standing!”

As if to emphasize his statement, Fen'an started to stumble the exact second and Dorian had to catch him before he would end up on the floor. Fen'an threw his arms around the man and steadied himself.

“Have I ever told you, that you smell really nice?”, he murmured into his chest and the mage looked down in confusion. “Is that lavender?”

“Ah... yes. It's a new soap I ordered in Orlais that arrived this morning.”, he said quietly. “I thought you might like it.”

“I knew it...”, the elf murmured and nearly started to purr. Dorian seemed a bit overwhelmed and suddenly realized that they both were still in the tavern for everyone to see. Bull watched the couple amused and lifted an eyebrow.

“Well, time to get you into bed!”, Dorian said eventually and shoved to elf to the door. “Josephine kills us both if you show up at the wart able hung over.”

Bull couldn't help himself and threw a comment at them, that made Dorian, already redfaced because of the unexpected burst of affection from his amatus, blushing even harder. Cursing he urged the elf out of the tavern.

The cold night air seemed to sober Fen'an up. He jumped from one stone to the next, babbled happily about everything and nothing and fulfilled almost every cliche one could have about the Dalish. Dorian would have thought of this view as endearing, if he didn't fear for the elf to stumble the next moment and break his neck.

Eventually he managed to bring the Inquisitor safe into his quarters. At least he managed it until they came to the stairs in front of his rooms, where Fen'an suddenly let himself fall down and decided not to move any farther. The effect of the alcohol seemed to show his full effects just now.

“Don't tell me you want to sleep here.”, Dorian sighed. “Just this morning you told us how happy you are to not have to sleep in a tent covered in snow anymore.”

“But everything is moving.”, Fen'an whined and started to pout. “If I get up now I will fall and die... what do you think Josephine will do then?”

Dorian laughed. The Inquisitor used to complain a lot when sober, but now he had turned into the child the most saw in him. It was quiet adorable, really.

The mage crouched down in front of him and sighed.

“Well, then I'll have to carry you to your bed.”, he said eventually and opened his arms for Fen'an to crawl into.”Cant' have you freeze to death out here, can I?”

The elf clinged to him like a monkey and burrowed his face in Dorians neck. The mage couldn't bite back a smile. If Mother Giselle could only see them now... she would probably imply the evil Tevinter mage tried to kidnap the Inquisitor.

Under minor inconveniences he managed to get the key out of the elf's pockets and opened the massive wooden door with a well-aimed kick. Fen'an giggled about something Dorian couldn't understand.

With a final strike of effort he threw him onto the bed and promptly followed him unexpectedly. He shot the elf, who still clinged to him, a questioning look.

“I see you are entertained?”, he said but couldn't fight a smile at the sight of the clingy elf. Usually the Inquisitor rather bit the hand of anyone getting to close than to be touched and even with Dorian it was hard for him to ask for physical affection. His current state was just adorable.

“Very.”, Fen'an said happily and toyed with the mages hair. Dorian followed the touch. “Please stay.”

“Don't you think that'll get a bit uncomfortable, in that position?”, Dorian noted and tried to bring distance between them. Until now he had only entered the Inquisitors bet to... well, to attend certain activities one tends to do with a lover. Not once he had stayed, had left before Fen'an could get the chance to throw him out. The elf had never tried to. He had accepted his decision, upset but understanding.

Fen'an took a deep breath, furrowed his brows and eventually let go of Dorian. He scooted to the headpiece of the bed, as far away as possible and pulled his knees to his chest.

“I am sorry...”, he said quietly and avoided to look into Dorians eyes. “I... I don't want to rush you.”

“But?”, Dorian pressed and watched as Fen'an, still avoiding his gaze, picked at his pillows.

“... I am afraid to be alone.”, he said eventually and Dorian realized.

The sudden urge for contact wasn't a result of the alcohol and the risky drinking behavior had not just been a bet. Fen'an was scared.

He was scared to seem weak, scared to be vulnerable and alone with his thoughts. Scared that others would see just how afraid he was.

What had happened after they left the Winter palace had affected him more than he had shown. The scars on his neck, that glimmed faintly in the dark, did heal. The scars on his soul didn't.

Dorian sat down next to the elf and pulled him to his chest.

“Amatus...”, he said quietly and pressed a kiss on top of his head. “I won't leave you alone, not if you need me. You're safe now. I'll keep you safe.”

Both of them stayed like this till late in the night, when Dorian noticed that Fen'an was fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't leave but brought them both into a more comfortable position, fearing that one of them would suffer from a stiff neck in the morning otherwise.

To his surprise he had to noticed that the elf, despite having been dead ass drunk the night before, didn't show any signs of being hung over. He was just really happy to find Dorian next to him. Also, he had to admit, it was nice to wake up and feel the warmth of the elf on his body. He could get used to that, he thought.

The only true sufferer was Lavi, who was woken up by Sera the next morning and found herself on the same bench she had been fallen asleep on. The elf offered her a glass of water, which she gladly took and she promised herself never to touch any alcoholic liquid again. This time for real!

Her mood did brighten though, when she heard how the night had gone for her brother. At least one of the twins had profited from her suffering.


End file.
